


Thewhatsit

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [21]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a creature in the Transporter room.  THe buck keeps getting passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thewhatsit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



_“Nah mate, that looks like Voldemort. I ain’t going near it.”_

_\-  Russell Howard ‘Good News’_

* * *

 

 

“What do you think it is?”  Trip Tucker asked, staring at the strange...alien? thing? that occupied  the transporter room.  It had escaped from one of the storage containers that a temporary guest had left.

 

“THe hell if I know,” Malcolm Reed answered.

 

“You should scan it.”

 

“Me?  I’m a tactical expert.  You’re the scientist.”

 

“You are closer. Go poke it or something.”

 

“You have to be kidding me.  It looks like Voldemort.  I’m not going near it.”  They paused and then looked at each other.

 

“Transporter to Bridge.”

 

“T’pol here.”

 

“Sub-commander, there’s something you should see.”

 

~*~

 

“I am afraid I do not understand why I was called.”  T’Pol raised an eyebrow. “You have captured the creature. I am redundant to this situation.”

 

“Ah, we thought a scientist would like to look at it.”

 

“I am a scientist, but more intuned for the physical sciences.  It would be more logical to call for a biologist.  Perhaps the Doctor or Crewman Cutler.”

 

“Its not moving.  Are you sure you don’t want to poke it to see if it is alive?”

“Why would I poke it and see if it is alive?  That is not a logical way of determining life.  Sensors say it is alive, and poking it would no doubt cause it to become aggressive.  THere is no need.”

 

“Nah, you just don’t want to touch it.”

 

~*~

 

“Ah!” Phlox stated as he entered the room.  “A Nabarian Rothsnake.  Such gentle creatures.”

 

“Gentle?”  The two officers looked at Phlox with bemused expressions.

 

“Of course.  Come to Doctor Phlox, you pretty thing. I have some banana leaves,”  Trip covered his mouth to prevent himself from snickering at Phlox’s sing-song voice. “Who's a good rothsnake, you’re a good rothsnake!”

 

The snake had crawled into Phlox’s hands and was...purring as the doctor walked off, petting it as it went.

 

“Well, that was interesting.”

 


End file.
